Resident Evil Chris's Journey
by 4fireking
Summary: Chris has a pretty fun time getting to go on a double date. After the date he will have to fight zombies where something bad could happen to him or his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is more like my fanfiction Alien's On Your Side then a real Resident Evil fanfiction. It was collaborated on by me and Bearfield003. We so far have enough words for three chapters but we will write more.**

XXX

To survive a horde of zombies you need to have one side open to run away from them.

But with the amount of zombies flooding into the cramp building it's becoming very hard to do. Chris and Leon are back to back, the blonde man with a shotgun and the BSAA captain with a handgun- each of them taking down their side of the zombie that try to get their teeth on them.

"I'm low on ammo!" Leon lets Chris know as he looks at the man, hoping he would tell him good news. The rate they are going they will be zombie food in a matter of minutes. But that's when he hears from Chris that he secured an exit. His marksmanship coming in handy and conserving a lot of his ammo.

"Let's go!" Chris orders Leon.

The two men rush up the stairs, heading towards a cracked old window. Chris doesn't stop as he shields his face with both his forearms and jumps right through it. With the undead right at their heels, they have no other option. He lands on his feet and part of him hoping Leon followed his lead and was able to get out.

Chris looks down at his body, some of the shards of glass stuck to his skin causing the wound to bleed. It hurts but he's been through worse. "We need to get back to HQ and report what we found here." The amount of zombies in that building is unnerving and it can only mean there is something going on inside that building.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jill valentine asks, worried blue eyes taking in the state of her long time partner.

"Zombies" Are the words that escape his lips. "It seems like we stumbled upon a base full of them."

Jill's eyes widen with concern. "Are you two ok?" Looking at them both, they look like they went though a lot, but she sees no wound that could potentially kill them. And seeing both Chris and Leon nod is more of a reassuring sign.

Chris and Leon gave their report to HQ. They were not told any thing else and were dismissed until later.

"How you feeling Leon?" Chris asks once they step out of the office.

"I'll try for next time." He says with a small laugh. "But hey, I least I got us out of there. Can't deny that."

"What's with that look?" Chris asks teasingly. "Why don't we call it a day? We've just been through a lot." The BSAA captain says with a small smile. "My heads been killing me since we got out of that building."

Careful, I hear people get headaches before becoming zombies."

"Don't joke around like that." Chris says with a shake of his head. "I fight those things for a living. Becoming one is not an option." he says more to himself.

" Better fighting them then those other monstrosities after us."

"You can say that again." He says much lighter. "I just hope we can stop those zombies once and for all."

Mankind would never be forgotten and it was Chris and Leon who ended the lives of the beings who eat anything made of flesh. Chris ended up going to get some coffee, tired from the long mission. It's bitter taste welcomed. Now that he had the coffee he could walk around but there were instances where someone could knock the coffee on his shirt.

Chris ended up going to get some coffee, tired from the long mission. It's bitter taste welcomed. It was a good thing he was smart enough to not spill coffee. But the less water in coffee the hotter its taste.

When Chris stepped out, he bumps into Jill, spilling coffee all over himself. "Chris!" Jill yelps, not expecting the man. "I'm so sorry!"

Chris knew something like this could happen here so he wasn't angry with Jill.

Jill reaches over and tries to dry the man the best she could. "I didn't see you!" She says a little too loudly.

Chris could understand a bunch of reasons why she didn't see him.

"I heard from Leon you weren't feeling too well..." Jill says, concern heard in her voice.

" Before I tell you it's just a headache who told you I wasn't feeling well?"

"Leon." Jill answers right away. "I saw him and he told me about you. Naturally I'll come check on you." She says. "But I ended up almost spilling your coffee instead." She adds with a blush of embarrassment.

Chris was just happy he didn't feel more pain then a burn to his clothes.

"Um, what are doing-" Jill starts, trying to find her words. "-later today?" She asks.

Chris wondered if she was asking him on a date. His head wasn't that full of thoughts of monstrosities to not notice girls.

"I was thinking to go out and have something to eat." Jill continues. "If you're not too busy, that is..." She knows Chris get attached to his work sometimes, and she wonders if he would take her up in her invitation. Though if he doesn't she'll understand. They are normally busy fighting and as two of the founders of the BSAA, they are kept busy most of the day.

" There's things I need to finish but sure."

With that answer, Jill feels a smile take her lips. "Let me get my purse." she says, as he turns to head to her office. "I'll be right back."

Chris just stood around waiting for her to get her things.

Jill returns quickly with her things, a small laugh escaping her lips. "You didn't have to stand there and wait for me, you big oaf." She says with a tease. "Come on, I'm hungry for some Chinese take out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year to everyone reading this fanfiction. I hope people can find some good things happen. Let's turn those frowns about what happened in the past away to focus on the future.**

XXX

' _Isn't everyone in the mood for that?'_ Chris wondered to himself.

They take Jill's car, the woman wanting to drive. Once they arrive, Jill makes a face once she sees how full it is. "You want to wait or do you want to go somewhere else?" She asks, her attention going to the BSAA agent.

" I think it's wise we go."

Jill nods as she puts the car back into drive. "Maybe we can get a pizza instead." She says more to herself, before she looks at Chris for an answer from him.

" Uh, sure. Mine could have some hot peppers on it."

"Hot peppers?" Jill giggles. "We'er going to have to order two then."

Chris liked the way she thinks.

They arrive at a pizza place, and Jill gets out of the car, deciding that they can eat inside. She's in no rush, and doesn't think Chris is a rush either. Chris just walked because she was walking him into the pizza place.

"You order?" She asks while she takes out her mirror from her purse.

" Ham with red and yellow peppers please."

Jill returns shortly after, "Ordered?" she asks when standing next to Chris.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

The woman takes that as a yes, before she's moving to find them a seat. It's not too crowded, two families seated relatively close to each other. Jill is happy the place is pretty empty. She spots a clean table by the window, close to an exit and she makes her way over there. She makes sure she sits so she's facing the exit- fighting zombies have made her paranoid and she prefers to have a clear exit on sight. She can hear the family, and their laughter is enough to help her relax as she waits for Chris.

" You sure picked a clean seat," he told her.

Jill looks up at Chris and gives him a small smile before answering him. "I sure did."

Chris would never be able to pick a spot like this.

Jill motions for Chris to sit down. When he sits, she places one of her elbows on the table, her eyes on Chris. "How long until the pizza is ready?"

" I don't know. Maybe we can watch for it to come."

Jill smiles, "Yeah, we can do that."

Chris was really making good karma being patient for their pizza.

Jill follows Chris and patiently waits for the pizza to arrive. Her eyes wondering around the place as she tries to kill time.

" How about we play a betting game."

The woman's eyes snap to Chris, before a small smile takes her lips. Leaning slightly on the table, she places one hand against her cheek. "Never took you as the betting type." She says with a wink. "Alright, what's the game?"

" Well there's putting a bottlecap on my nose and counting how long I can keep it on there."

Jill laughs. Of course Chris would think of something like that. Leave it to the oaf. Jill has to literally put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. When she composes herself, she breathes out before she can speak. "Ok, sir. Go for it."

Lucky for Chris he had a bottlecap with him.

"I bet you can't keep it on your nose for m than 1 minute." Jill is not a betting person, but she does like to once and a while. More so with friends.

So far he was holding it on his nose for five seconds.

Jill smiles at Chris, as she leans over the table and pokes the man on the neck hoping he would yelp and bring down his head.

It was lucky for her he did bring down his head.

Jill frowns, before she puffs out her cheeks. Grabbing a napkin she tries again and aims for Chris' neck once again.

" Careful or you'll break my neck."

"I won't break your neck. All I'm doing is brushing it agasint your neck to make you move and drop it." And as she says, Jill brushes the napkin in an attempt to make Chris laugh and drop the bottlecap.

Chris actually found this situation a little funny.

Jill continues with her tissue assault, trying her best to get Chris to make the bottle cap fall down.

At last the tissue fell.

"I won!" She says while fist pumping the air. "That means you pay for the pizza, and..." Jill bites her bottom lip, as she thinks. "ah- and for the movies tonight."

Chris thought they were only eating today.

"What's with that face?" Jill asks. "You thought you would get off easy?" She shakes her head. "No with me."

Chris smiled but he was sweating down his forehead.

Jill studies Chris for a few seconds. "Are you ok?" He asks, all playful banter gone replaced by a worried expression. "Do you feel hot?" Jill leans over the table to try and press the back of her hand against Chris' forehead to be able to check his temperature.

" This is the part where I let out a fake laugh," he says.

The woman frowns before sitting back. "Haha- very funny." she says while crossing her arms over her chest.

He now felt bad about trying to make a joke.

Jill sits back, her blue eyes drifting to the left when she sees a worker reach their side, the pizza they ordered on hand. "That looks good." She says with a smile.

Chris couldn't control his need to have this pizza. It just plain looked tasty.

"Thank you." Jill says while the woman places down their food. Her eyes go to Chris, and she recognizes the look. "Starving?" She asks with a teasing smile, while she picks up her napkin.

" Are my eyes leaky that I want to eat and you are making me just drool for pizza? Yes."

Jill can't help but laugh. "Don't let me stop you." She says between giggles.

He finally took ahold of one piece and took a bite at it.

Unlike Chris, Jill grabs a napkin and takes a slice. Taking a bite, she hums in pleasure. "This taste really good." The woman states.

They both agreed it was a delicious pizza.

Jill allows Chris to have how many he wants, after all he is the one paying. As Chris eats, she goes on her phone, texting Claire to see if she wants to go to the movies.

" The movies sound like a good idea."

Jill looks at Chris. "Claire's joining us for the moves." She informs Chris.

Chris nodded his head. This could be interesting.

Jill waits for Chris to finish eating.

He finished after enjoying his food.

"Ready to leave?" She asks while standing up, grabbing the trash to be able to throw it away.

" I'm ready to leave."

Jill throws away the trash and heads towards the car. "The movie starts in 10 minutes." She informs Chris while entering the car. "Claire should meet us there."

Chris felt like they were in a hurry already.

It takes them no time at all to reach the theaters. Jill puts the car in park before she steps out of the car. Her blue eyes search for Claire, but from where she is, in the parking lot, Jill does not see her. She wonders if she reached already or is still on her way.

So she did nothing hoping it would accomplish something.

It only takes a few minutes for Claire to arrive. The redhead steps out of the car, waving her arm over her head. "Hey!" She greets the two.

She was the person Jill was waiting for.

Claire smiles when she sees the two. She hugs her brother first before she hugs Jill. "I made it on time." She says with a smile.

" We are happy to have you here."

"My brother hasn't been giving you a hard time, right?" Claire asks while eyeing Chris,

Chris could hear what she was asking her.

Jill laughs before she answers. "Of course not. You know how over protective he can be." Jill reassures the redhead. Claire nods her head, offering Chris a small smile before she's grabbing them both by the hands and leading them into the theater.

"I want to see the new horror movie that came out." She says while looking over at Chris.

The older brother gives her a small smile, not being a fan of horror films, but if his baby sister wants to see a horror, who is he to stop her?

At least it was a movie unlike the zombies roaming around.

The movie was scary, at least for Claire, who found herself hiding behind Chris in order to hide her face. Jill on the other hand enjoyed the movie, while Chris found the movie rather cliché.

There were a few cliches that never would grow old but this movie didn't have one of them.

Chris looks at his sister. "So, how have you been , Claire? It's been a while..."

She paused for a second but was smiling at her brother.

Chris smiles at Claire as well.

This was a happy moment.

Jill can't help but smile, seeing the two siblings so content with each other.

" I just ask can you guys now get in the car?"

Chris laughs. "Ok, ok." He says as he enters the car.

She soon entered and they were all in the car.

Jill puts it into drive, and decides to have a small drive around town, see where the night takes them.

"Want to hit a bar?" Chris asks, while glancing over at Jill then Claire. The blonde frowns, but Claire shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure." Claire responds.

Jill puts it into drive, and decides to have a small drive around town, see where the night takes them.

"Want to hit a bar?" Chris asks, while glancing over at Jill then Claire. The blonde frowns, but Claire shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure." Claire responds.

Nothing like a round of alcoholic beverages for the threesome.

They arrive at a small local bar, not wanting to go somewhere too crowded. Jill is the first to get out of the car, followed closely by Chris and then Claire. The bar is located just outside of town- nothing too fancy, but enjoyable.

It was the enjoyment these three enjoyed.

The three decide to sit by a corner, where the music is not too loud and they are able to talk with each other without having to raise their voice too loud.

" Ever notice the light outside?" Chris asks.

"What lights?" Claire asks while looking at her brother. Jill is ordering their drinks, her attention between the waiter and Chris' question.

It was a nice conversation.

Claire looks at her brother, waiting for him to answer her question.

" Just the lights from the moon shining on us."

Claire laughs at Chris' words, while Jill shakes her head.

"No Chris, we never notice the large rock that shines over the earth almost every night." Jill says with a teasing tone in her voice. That causes Claire to laugh harder, smacking Chris on the back.

"I love you so much!" Claire says while leaning against his shoulder.

Chris wasn't expecting his saying of love in this place and at this time.

"Stop being so serious all the time." Claire pouts when she sees Chris isn't having any humor with them.

Jill shakes her head again. "All Chris can think about is work. Surprised he took my invite to go out." She adds.

Chris too was surprised he accepted that invite.

"Leave it to my brother to be so distracted with Work." Claire says with a shake of her head.

Chris wasn't amused by what she just said.

" Oh, Don't make that face." She easily reads his expression. "Everyone knows it's true. Even you can admit to that."

He finally did admit it.

Claire smiles, agreeing with him. Just then their drink arrived.

"Thanks" Jill says while watching the man place down their drinks.

Chris stretched his arms in the air.

Jill grabs one of her drinks before she takes a sip from it. "Taste good." She says with a hum. "And it's cold. How I live it."

Chris wondered how she lives so cold.

Claire hands Chris his drink before she grabs hers. "I don't think I've ever had this brand before." She comments while trying to open it.

Chris wondered if it would taste better after he's drinking from it.

Claire slides over her drink towards Chris, not being able to open it. "Can you?" She asks.

Chris thought about it and he realized he could do it.

Seeing Chris open the bottle for her, she grabs it and takes a sip, wincing slightly from how strong it is. "Wow." She says with a nod and looking at the bottle in her hand. "Taste good."

Seeing Chris open the bottle for her, she grabs it and takes a sip, wincing slightly from how strong it is. "Wow." She says with a nod and looking at the bottle in her hand. "Taste good."

Chris could make small talk over that.

They had a small conversation about the taste of the alcohol, Jill seeming to like it the most.

They enjoyed this moment so much.

Jill decides to call it a night. "That was good. But I don't want to drink too much. Ready to go?" She asks both Redfield's.

They both nodded their heads.

Jill stands up, ready to leave. She hands to keys to Chris. "I think I drank too much. You think you can drive?" She asks, holding the key for him to take.

" Yes I can drive. I'll do it right now."

Jill thanks Chris, as she follows him towards the car.

A big piece of beauty and Chris had the keys for it.

Jill enters the car, taking the passenger side seat, while Claire takes the back seat.

Chris was feeling very alert in the driver's seat.

"You can drop home Claire first, if you'd like."

Chris liked that because it would give him a chance to relax with only him and one other person.

Jill lays her head back on the seat, closing her eyes. "Don't crash my car." She mumbles, sleep laced in her voice.

" I wouldn't dream about crashing your car," he replied.

Jill laughs, "You better not." She stretches back on the car seat and allows Chris to drive them home.

He saw a few weirdo's getting home on their bicycles.

"I know that expression," Claire says from the backseat, watching her brothers expression through the rare view mirror. "They are not weird."

She wouldn't believe it no matter how many times she was told.

It takes no time for them to reach Claire's house. She slips out of the car and looks at the two. "Get home safe." She says with a small smile. Jill nods, leaning back on her chair again and closing her eyes, trusting Chris to get them home safe.

* * *

Chris knew he could do a good thing today.

"How are you?" Jill asks after a few minutes of silence.

" I'm very relaxed but it keeps getting interrupted by memories of zombies."

Jill hums at the back her throat, understanding what Chris is saying. She too has her peaceful moments interrupted by horrid memories of Zombies... "Yeah, I know. I... the worse was with Nemesis. I had to run from him, knowing he was coming to kill me. I can't seem to forget that monster." Her voice is low, eyes anywhere but on Chris. She hated sounding weak in front of him, specially when he has been her rock for such a long time.

This all had to do with Nemesis.

Jill sighs. "I'm glad you were there for me, Chris." See says with a small smile. "I don't think I would have made it this far without you..."

" Aw shucks. Thank you Jill."

Jill smiles. "It's the truth."

Trying to keep up that same heroism that saved her would be a lot of work.

Once they pull up by Jill's house, she steps out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks while looking at Chris.

Chris looked her in the eyes when he replied, " Okay. Be sure to not sleep in too late."

"I won't." Jill calls back as she heads into her house.

Chris closed her door for her. He was all alone with the power to drive anywhere.

He puts the car and drive and heads off. He takes the long way to his house, just letting his mind run through what happened earlier this very morning. The place was full of zombies. And tomorrow they are going to take care of it.

First he had to make sure he wore the right body armor.

Chris arrived home, ready to sleep. He was out his house the entire day, and can't wait to see his bed to be able to pass out on it.

He was lucky to finally pass out on it.


End file.
